1. Field
The present disclosure relates to injection jet technology, for example, injectors and injection methods for heating a pumped or ejected medium.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat-generating jet apparatus and method including two phase conversions with the liquid flow of the heat carrier mixture is disclosed in Russian Patent No. RU2110701 by the author hereof, issued May 10, 1998. One of these conversions includes the acceleration of the heat carrier mixture, its boiling, formation of a boiling dual-phase supersonic flow with a Mach number of more than 1, and then a sudden change of pressure with heating of the liquid flow. Another conversion includes the acceleration of the flow, its boiling, formation of a flow mode with a Mach number equal to 1, deceleration of the flow and its conversion into an isotropic liquid flow filled with microscopic vapor-gas bubbles with additional heating of the liquid. Vapor can be used as one of the heat carriers. This method allows intensifying of the heat carrier heating.
However, this method is less efficient than desirable. Efficiency is reduced by the internal flow's energy transforming into kinetic energy with supersonic flow on the second step of conversion of the dual-phase flow into the liquid flow with vapor-gas bubbles. Meanwhile it is known that transforming of the internal energy into kinetic form is more intensive, the higher the Mach number. Loss of efficiency is particularly typically for dual-phase flows, in which a Mach number can be several times that in single-phase flows at the same or similar parameters of the decelerated flow. In addition, prior art injection nozzles have not been able to achieve continuous acceleration of the boiling flow up to the supersonic velocity necessary to achieve the advantages of dual-conversion jet injection.
It would be desirable, therefore, to overcome these and other limitations of the prior art in a jet injection apparatus and method for heating a pumped or ejected medium.